


Příběh jednoho šílenství

by AliNasweter



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Depression, Family, Gen, Loki-centric, Mentions of Suicide, Post-Avengers (2012), Prison
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když si takhle sedíte po velezradě, zradě a ještě po nějakém příležitostném melouchu v útulné cele, sotva se stihnete vzpamatovat - a už přemýšlíte. Každý z nás se dovede stát šílencem, každý šílenec má něco, co ho dokáže nenávratně zavést za hranice příčetnosti - anebo zpátky.</p>
<p>Jednorázovka, bez páru, na motivy filmu Thor: The Dark World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Příběh jednoho šílenství

Nebyl to ještě ani měsíc. Nebyl to ani měsíc a on už zvážil všechno. Že se udusí vlastním jazykem. Že zadrží dech a bude ho držet, dokud se něco nestane, cokoli. Že začne slovně napadat strážné, aby mu dali výprask a on se mohl alespoň nějak hýbat. Že se zblázní.

Pokud už se tak nestalo.

Opatrně se kolem sebe rozhlédl. Jak se vůbec pozná, když se někdo zblázní? Začne vidět věci, které tu ve skutečnosti nikde nejsou? Začne slýchat hlasy, které nikomu nepatří, slova, která nikdo neříká? Začne o sobě mít přemrštěné mínění, nebo naopak to nejmenší, které vůbec lze mít? Směje se člověk více, nebo se zhroutí na zem a začne zoufale kvílet? Je možné zešílet nudou? Osamocením? Žalem, steskem, láskou, nenávistí?

Přísahal by, že nuda a hořkost bylo to jediné, co mu v životě zbylo. Kdyby před pár lety věděl, jak dopadne, nepřečetl by všechny knihy, které mu královská knihovna mohla poskytnout. Nechal by si je na teď. Ne. Kdyby to tehdy věděl, asi by se zabil rovnou. Mělo tohle všechno vůbec nějakou cenu? Proč se musel zas a znovu poddávat sám sobě, tomu pomatenému já, které milovalo pohled na zmatek, na chaos, proč se nedokázal stáhnout sám do sebe a odejít tiše do ústraní, tam si v klidu věci vyříkat, strávit a zdůvodnit, jakkoli zmírnit jejich dopad, aby ani jeho akce neměly tak katastrofální následky?

Co si od toho všeho vlastně sliboval?

_Pochopení?_ Nikdy ho nikdo nechápal. A chápal se vůbec on sám? _Lásku?_ Dá se snad láska získat bojem a nenávistí?

A přesto viděl, že čím víc se vzdaloval, tím víc se k němu jeho bratr natahoval, tím víc se mu snažil dát najevo, že ta léta bratrství za sebou nějakou stopu zanechala.

Jenže Thor to pořád nechápal. Pořád nevěděl, jaké to je, být uprostřed obrovského paláce v obrovském městě mezi obrovským množstvím lidí, a přitom být tak strašně sám.

Lid to taky nechápal. Lid nikdy nic nechápal, nebyl na to stavěný. Lid je dav a dav neumí myslet. Bylo jedno, jak se který z princů stavěl ke svým povinnostem, jak se ukazoval na veřejnosti. Thor se svými opileckými výlevy dávno nebyl neobvyklým jevem. A lidé mu přesto dávali přednost. Přestože raději lovil, než aby se učil. Přestože raději hodoval a bavil se, než aby studoval strategii, etiketu, cokoli.

Byl svým lidem blíž, jelikož jim byl podobnější. Ale copak neviděli, že nikdo podobný prostému lidu nikdy nemohl vládnout? Vždycky to byl někdo jiný.

Vždyť to nedávalo smysl. Proč chtěli Asgarďané za krále toho, kdo by se o ně v krizi nebyl schopen postarat? K čemu je milosrdný král, který se s každým zná, když kvůli jeho neschopnosti obětovat vojáky padne celé město, ne-li celá říše? K čemu je lidem král, který se s nimi dokáže opít do němoty, ale nedovede je reprezentovat před jinými světy? K čemu je král, který umí pouštět hrůzu, když je třeba diplomacie a vyjednávání?

Nikdo z nich skutečně neviděl, co potřebovali. Nikdo z nich neměl právo mít proti němu jakékoli výhrady. Byl právoplatným králem, byl zrazen. On byl potrestán, zrádci nikoli. Thor zaútočil na celou říši, čímž vyvolal válku. Byl zbaven své síly a vhozen na zemi, kde ho okamžitě obklopili přátelé, našel lásku, jako zázrakem i jakousi pokoru. On sám zaútočil na říši, aniž by tím způsobil válku. Midgarďané se co do síly nemohli s Jotuny rovnat, a přesto byl jeho akt zločinem. Svázali ho jako divoké zvíře a vhodili do cely.

A přitom stále neviděl rozdíl. Kde on udělal něco, co už před ním neudělal jeho bratr? Že se ho pokusil zabít?

Ušklíbl se.

Ach, kdyby se jen trochu snažil…

Ale to nebylo důležité. Thor pro něj i své přátele představoval neustálé nebezpečí. Vedl je do situací, ze kterých se nebylo možno dostat jinak než černou magií. Už v dětství se kolem sebe v aréně oháněl, jako by nikomu nic nehrozilo, zatímco jeho mladší bratr uskakoval z posledních sil a upřímně se bál o svůj život.

A on se musel měřit s Mjolnirem, proti kterému nemělo šanci ani to největší a nejsilnější monstrum. 

Bylo tedy třeba, aby se z něj stalo monstrum ještě větší, aby se mu pokusil alespoň trochu vyrovnat.

Všechno to dávalo _takový_ smysl.

Protože „když se neubráníš ani vlastnímu bratrovi, který na tebe jde zlehka, nemáš šanci ve skutečném boji přežít“.

Proč nikdo z nich nedokázal pochopit, že skutečný boj nemá žádná pravidla? V boji je poražený ten, kdo umírá, ne ten, kdo se jakýmkoli způsobem ubrání. Je snad hrdinou ten, kdo se z boje vrátí od hlavy k patám od krve a vnitřností nepřátel, popřípadě ten, který se nevrátí vůbec? Nebo je to ten, co při minimu násilí ochrání svou rodinu, svůj domov, svou zemi? Není snad výhodnější mít zajatce než mrtvoly nepřátel? Vyjednávat se dá s dýchajícími vojáky, ne s jejich hlavami. A ti, kdo se z boje nevrátí, jsou oslavováni ze všech nejvíc. Protože zemřeli čestně.

Čestně. Ale jsou _mrtví._ K čemu jim to všechno nakonec bylo?

„V tomhle boji žádná magie,“ varovali ho neustále. Bylo to pro něj, jako by Thorovi zakázali používat ruce. A přitom když se ocitl ve skutečné bitvě, vyšel z ní pokaždé vítězně. Byl naživu; potlučený, ponížený, unavený a znechucený, ale dýchal. O to přece šlo. Nepřítel mu před útokem nepohrozil prstem, že je magie proti pravidlům. Byl to boj, byl to život, a ten žádná pravidla nemohl mít. Každý dělal, co uměl, jak nejlépe to uměl, a co nejdéle jen mohl.

Najednou na něj padla únava. Hlava ztěžkla, oči ho začaly štípat. _Někde_ musela být _chyb_ a. Možná to všechno špatně pochopil. Možná to špatně pochopili všichni okolo něj. Neměli proti němu šanci, a protože byl tak hloupý, že jim to ukázal, musel teď pykat.

Nebo tohle bylo taky špatně? Přehrával si to všechno v hlavě pořád dokola, až do zblbnutí, a přestože věděl, že mu jeho mozek podsouvá vzpomínky podbarvené tehdejšími emocemi, tedy že na nich nemůže zakládat skutečnost, i přesto si za nimi stál. Možná to byla tvrdohlavost, možná dětinskost, jelikož on nedovedl přiznat chybu, když nikdo neukázal ani trochu pochopení. Odsoudili ho jako zločince a on cítil potřebu se jako zločinec chovat.

Zahnali ho do kouta.

Jak se tak kolem sebe díval – tak skutečně doslova.

Hodili ho do této cely, aby se ho zbavili, nebo aby přemýšlel nad tím, co udělal, pocítil výčitky, kál se, a nakonec se vrátil zpět na svobodu?

Jakou svobodu? Měl on někdy nějakou svobodu?

Opět ho zalila vlna hořkosti a ukřivděnosti. Nemohl si pomoct, ale teď, když byl ponechán napospas svým vlastním myšlenkám, měl ještě větší tendence se stavět na svou stranu. Každým dalším dnem, který trávil o samotě, ztrácel víc a víc objektivity, a on se obával, že jednoho dne už si nevzpomene, že to, co udělal, nebylo tak úplně správné. Jestliže se jako monstrum chová, není to tak špatné, jako když tak i myslí.

Už teď nebyl schopen přiznat, že to bylo špatné a že si zaslouží hnít v téhle cele. V království, kterému měl vládnout. V paláci, ve kterém bydlel a který znal nazpaměť. Hlídán strážemi, kteří se mu kdysi klaněli.

Snad doufal, že mu strážní potvrdí jeho domněnky – že se proti němu všichni spikli – a budou se v Lokiho nemilé situaci vyžívat, vyloženě se v ní rochnit. Chtěl mít důvod se cítit ještě ublíženěji, aby potom, až se odsud jednou dostane, měl důvod páchat ještě větší zlo s ještě větším zadostiučiněním.

Jenže oni se mu nevysmívali. Nekopli si do něj. Vhodili ho do cely, jako do ní házeli všechny zločince, zamkli ho, varovali před pokusy o útěk a zase odešli. Dávali mu jídlo, kontrolovali, jestli dýchá, když se dlouho nehýbal, ošetřili mu drobné rány, které si v záchvatech vzteku sám způsobil. Nemluvili s ním, neuráželi ho, nevysmívali se mu, a to ani když on mluvil s nimi, urážel je a vysmíval se.

Cítil se ještě osamoceněji než kdy předtím.

Teď už ho nikdo nebral vážně, nikdo k němu nechoval respekt, nikdo ani necítil potřebu ho nenávidět natolik, aby jim stál alespoň za křivé slovíčko.

Přišlo mu, že to všichni čekali, úplně všichni kromě něj. Jako by ta cela tady na něj čekala už od úplného začátku, jako by ji udržovali připravenou pro den, kdy jej do ní strčí za hrůzostrašné zločiny. Snad je udivilo, že to trvalo tak dlouho.

Vztekle zaťal pěsti. Byla to paranoia? Přeháněl? Trpěl stihomamem? Možná si jen představoval… možná se _jen před ním_ hlídali, možná o něm mluvili jinde.

Jenže co když ani tam nahoře, tam, kde nemohl plebs, nahoře v paláci, už nepadalo jeho jméno ani omylem, ani jen tak mimochodem? Vzpomněl si starý pekař na jeho jméno, na malého chlapce, který mu do kuchyně chodil krást koláče? Vzpomněl si někdy Volstagg při pohledu na svou nejmladší dceru na něj, na svého kdysi možná přítele, jak pro onu dívku skočil do řeky a zachránil jí život? (Možná ji předtím trochu vyděsil, ale neměl v plánu ji utopit, vážně ne.)

Pamatovala si Sif, kvůli komu měla černé vlasy, nebo už se do zrcadla dívala bez vzpomínek, bez výčitek?

Tvrdilo se tam nahoře o Thorovi, že je jediným synem Odina a Friggy? Vymazali ho snad? Možná ani nemuseli. Možná to tak skutečně bylo. Thor doopravdy byl jediným dítětem královského páru, Sif možná nikdy zlaté vlasy neměla, jak ho to vůbec napadlo – vždyť by vypadala směšně. Volstagg je bojovník, a jako bojovník musel své děti naučit postarat se o sebe. Malá Karliah určitě uměla plavat.

Vůbec tam nebyl.

Neexistoval. Zemřel na tom studeném oltáři. Nebo se snad ani nenarodil.

Srdce se mu divoce rozbušilo. S narůstající panikou se upřeně zadíval na vlastní ruce. Byly tam, bílé a roztřesené, s děsivě naběhnutými žílami, ale stále tam byly.

Byl to všechno jenom trik? On by to snad dokázal. Triky byly vždycky něco, v čem exceloval. Dosáhl ve lžích a přetvářkách takové dokonalosti, až obelhal sám sebe.

 

***

 

Pokud neexistoval, pokud tady nikdy doopravdy nebyl, proč to stejně tolik bolelo? Proč cítil, jak se mu láme srdce, když mu strážný přinesl smutnou novinu, která zachmuřila celý Asgard?

No a co, že byla mrtvá? To lidé dělají, narodí se a umřou.

Nábytek kolem něj se rozletěl na všechny strany, postel se převrátila, knihy narazily do stěn a bezvládně se sesunuly k zemi. Stejně jako on.

Hrdlo měl stažené úzkostí. Nemohl jíst. Strážní jen krčili rameny a odnášeli nedotknuté talíře.

 

***

 

Pak, jednoho dne, se palác otřásl v základech a kolem něj propukla panika. Ani se nepohnul. Někteří vězni utekli. Jeho nechali být. Četl si dál. Nebyl tam, všechno se dělo nezávisle na jeho rozhodnutí. Otočil další stránku knížky, přestože už si pamatoval, jak přesně začne další věta a čím skončí i ta přespříští kapitola.

Podíval se tomu monstru, které ho zrovna míjelo, přímo do očí a beze slova jej vyzval, aby ho pustil, pokud se odváží. Jenže ten netvor, i když se zdálo, že váhá, mu nepomohl. Nevěřil mu nebo ho neviděl? Rychle se nadechl.

„Vzal bych to schodištěm vlevo, být tebou,“ vyhrkl, a přitom vyzněl tak děsivě klidně. A ten muž, ten bojovník, zajatec, to podivné stvoření, co možná kdysi bylo člověkem, se na něj znovu otočilo, aby se pak opět obrátilo a bez jediného slůvka odešlo pryč.

Takže ho slyšel. Loki tady stále ještě byl. Nebo se možná ohlížel po prázdné čisté cele, protože kdo by se neohlédl po bělostném vězení v místě, kde se jiní zločinci mačkají v koutku špinavých kobek? Možná měl doleva namířeno už od začátku.

 

***

 

Potom, najednou, pokud to bylo najednou a ne až za celou věčnost, spatřil za sklem svého bratra. Ušklíbl se. _Bratra._ Vůně ozonu, hříva blonďatých vlasů, ty nebesky modré oči, do kterých Loki zasadil křivdu a hořkost.

Potřeboval jeho pomoc, tvrdil. Nevěří mu a pravděpodobně ho zabije, pokud ho Loki zradí.

„Musíš být skutečně zoufalý, když jdeš pro pomoc za mnou,“ zavrněl zlomyslně. Ano, zlatý princ Asgardu už snad nemohl být zoufalejší, pokud chtěl pomoc po přízraku, po něčem, co tam nejspíš nikdy ani nebylo. „Kdy začneme?“ zeptal se, bradu vzhůru. Trocha vzdoru v něm přece jen zbyla. Těžko říct, k čemu to bylo dobré.

 

***

 

Ve chvíli, kdy ho Thor vytáhl z cely, se mu slabostí podlomily nohy. Skoro by to srovnal s ránou od Mjolniru, s jakou prudkostí a nedočkavostí se k němu nahrnula jeho dávno ztracená síla, energie, kterou kdyby v té maličké cele měl, nejspíš by se dávno procházel po stropech. Jak by mohla takhle detailně cítit neexistence? Musel přece být, aby tohle mohl prožívat.

Musel být, aby cítil to malinkaté štípnutí, když mu ta drzá smrtelnice vrazila pěst do čelisti. Skoro měl chuť ji pohladit po hlavě jako nějaké roztomilé zvířátko, byla rozkošná, s těmi svými pěstičkami a rádoby vztekem nad ukřivděnými pozemšťany.

Nevěděla, co jí hrozí, když vedle něj stojí tak blízko. Tak slepě následovala svého milého. Jako štěně.

Jako kdysi on následoval svého bratra.

I teď, zas a znovu, za ním musel chodit jako nějaké hloupé zvíře. Dokud ho bude třeba, musí tam být.

 

***

 

Paradoxně až v ten moment, kdy cítil, jak mu ostří proniká tělem a Thor křičí hrůzou, se cítil skutečně naživu. Cítil magii, jak poněkud hystericky zaplňuje prázdné místo, které za sebou zbraň nechala, ale silou vůle ji donutil, aby se zpomalila, stejně tak svůj tep a dech. Magie ho pomaličku léčila, zatímco on bledl a slábl a využíval času, kdy si Thor nevšímá jeho zranění, ale posledních slov umírajícího sourozence.

Když se pak po pár hodinách zvedl a oprášil, podíval se symbolicky na místo, kde mu Thor zmizel z dohledu, a pak se vydal na opačnou stranu, do skal, kde měl být portál zpátky na Asgard.

Napřed si dovolil jenom jeden malý úšklebek.

Potom se zhluboka nadechl a v hrudi mu zabublal smích, po tolika letech upřímný a skutečný.

Umírat bratrovi před očima ho snad nikdy nepřestane bavit. 


End file.
